A Nightmare Too Real
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Aside from being a crossing guard, Elliot is also known as a safety czar protecting people from Milo and his Murphy's law. But what if he didn't protect Milo from the law as well? Rated T for blood and slight gore


The day went by normally as usual in Swamp City like any other day. Pistachio vendors chasing burning carts and llamas stampeded out and everywhere. Boxes filled with contents are poured out and birds crashed into electrical wires causing temporary blackouts in certain places.

Murphy's Law is taking its course as always.

And as always, it is getting on the nerves of the local school crossing slash Safety Czar, Elliot Decker; A young adult that held a grudge against the one boy who's the cause of it all.

Milo Danger Murphy

Elliot's eyes narrowed behind his shades as his gaze set upon the young tween who casually walked along the street. Strangely, his two friends-! What are their names again? Elliot didn't give a care but their absences kinda bothered him a bit. That and Milo was walking in a place that's farther from his suburbs dubbed 'The Murphy Sector' where he along with his father and the sector's inhabitants are under close watch and protection from the Murphy men's chaos.

 _What could he possibly be up to all the way out here?_ Elliot wondered to himself.

Whatever reason there is, he's out of his boundaries. A crash sounded making Elliot gasp. A car just rammed into a fire hydrant and water was spraying out of it. The car's driver was fine and he got out safely. A bit scratched and shaken. But still okay.

Milo rushed over to assist. "Are you alright Mr Drako? Lemme get my bandages!" He reached into his backpack but the man quickly intervened. "Oh no need for the fuss Milo!" He assured as he dusted himself. "I've been through worse-!"

A bird flew past chirping and dropping fell on the car's front seat.

"And I was going to replace that car anyway." Mr Drako bluntly spoke and pulled out a black umbrella before opening it. "Sheesh, I simply cannot stand the intense light out here! Got to get out of here before I turn to dust." He trudged off complaining about the sun after bidding Milo a wave of farewell.

The thirteen-year old chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh Mr Drako," He looked thoughtful and lowered a brow. "Now I'm starting to think that Mort and Chad's tales of him are true," He blinked and shrugged with a laugh. "A vampire in Swamp City? Cool but," He shuddered as a wave of slight disgust washed over him. "A little disrespectful,"

With that, Milo walked on ahead. Elliot after witnessing the whole scene ran behind the hedges that lined the street pavements, never taking his eyes off the kid. As he spied on, Murphy's Law occurrences happened catching him off guard several times. The people around him are at high risk. _Seriously! That kid is a danger to everyone out there!_ Elliot gritted his teeth as he felt his inner Safety Czar instinct rise. _Somebody has to get him out of here and back where he belongs._ _In the Murphy Sector_ He smiled deviously. _And that somebody, will be **me**_...

He saw his chance to confront when Milo stopped at a junction awaiting the Green Man. If not in hiding, Elliot would have cracked a laugh of confidence thinking that he could easily succeed in his 'mission'. "You are on my turf Milo Murphy," He snickered quietly to himself. "As Swamp City's Safety Czar, it is my job to keep everyone safe _from_ _you_." Out of so much confidence, Elliot started rubbing his knuckles and laughed evilly, unaware that a young girl and her little brother were standing and staring at him.

Elliot choked on his laughter upon realizing he's being watched. The girl looked quizzical as did her brother. "I was just laughing from a joke I just heard!" Elliot hastily explained but couldn't hide the telltale blush. "It's about that old llama stampede haha! It's a trending joke these days!" The girl gave the young man a weird look before resuming her walk to the junction, her brother following suit. "Now you know why we don't approach strangers," Said the girl to her brother as they stopped at the junction. Elliot looking after them in awkward dismay knowing he just made a fool of himself in public.

Meanwhile in the junction upon seeing them come, Milo gave a friendly wave. By the looks of them, the kids are in their early childhood but are yet to enter any number above thirteen. In fact, the girl looked about ten while the boy is aged a single digit number more than six but less than nine. And seeing young kids like them out here by themselves, Milo felt the urge to protect them and anyone else in need of it, especially at a busy and dangerous street since he's responsible for the increase of risk factor.

Obviously just like everyone non-Murphy would do, the two feared for the worst and were very careful. But seeing the famous yet optimistic and happy Milo Murphy in their street however made them very excited and they completely forgot about the aspects of being around him.

"Hi Milo!"

The tweenager grinned at the kids as they approached really close to him. "Hey you two! What are you doing out here by yourselves?" Milo frowned. "It's dangerous out here, you could get hurt," The girl giggled and so did the boy. "Oh, just going to the grocery store across the road to meet mom but don't worry! Jody and I will never get hurt out here! We know how to cross the road too!" The boy named Jody nodded in agreement. "Very carefully!" He added. Milo chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good to know kiddo!" The green man flashed signalling it as safe to cross.

After looking left and right for a second, Milo let the kids cross the road while he followed after, intending to go across to run his own errands; All the while keeping his eye on the youngsters. Once again, Elliot resumed his sharp spying on the Murphy. Having regained his composure from earlier, he was back on track letting nothing get in his way. The sight of the jinx with two children crossing the road only made him more savage... But wait! Elliot looked stunned for moment and he knew why. _He's a crossing guard! What is he doing not doing his duty as that?!_

"Gah!" Elliot grunted in self-disgust and stomped out of the bushes to reach the junction. Whipping out his stop sign, he grabbed the kid's attention. "STOP! Milo!" He barked and pressing a button on his stop sign to change its dialogue so instead of 'Stop' it now said 'Milo'.

Milo who has just about nearing the center of the road noticed him and smiled. "Oh hey Elliot!" Jody tilted his head to the side upon recognizing the man. "Isn't that the nice crossing guard who likes strawberry waffles?" Elliot turned red at such a compliment. He lowered his head and gave a hiss. "Aw come on they're quite tasty and they're sold at half price!" He protested. "Now who can resist that?"

Both the tween and kids' hands shot up. Elliot sighed in frustration.

"Okay so I do love those strawberry waffles!" He deadpanned. "But that doesn't stop me from doing the one duty I'm assigned to!" Jody's sister crossed her arms. "Helping people across the street?" She spoke boredly. "That counts, I guess," Elliot shrugged but glared at Milo. "But I am also assigned as the Safety Czar of Swamp City and it is my job to protect youths like you from bad guys like him," His finger menacingly pointed at Milo as he said the last two words; Milo frowned feeling lightly offended. Fortunately for him, his two kid friends stepped in his defense.

"You're mean!" Jody cried and clung onto Milo. "Milo isn't being bad to us at all!" Milo looked down at the boy and shushed him. "Do not talk to the elders like that!" He whispered but Jody's sister sided with her brother. "But it's true Milo! You're not a bad guy! You're nice like all of us!" She looked at Elliot. "Besides Mr Crossing Guard or Safety Czar whatever, we don't need protecting from Milo! All he's doing is going across the street with us!" "Yeah!" Jody agreed. "At least he's looking out for me and Sylvia when you should!"

This made Elliot seethe with rage. "Why you little runt! Nobody uses those kind of words on Elliot Christian Decker!" He almost sprang to the road to get his hands on the boy but managed to hold himself back knowing that he's not alone and had a reputation to keep.

Seeing his chance before things got out of hand, Milo quickly grabbed the boy and put him upfront. "Okay Jody that's enough," Milo firmly spoke but the boy was still mad at Elliot so he looked away. "Sorry about that Elliot! You know kids these days, they have colorful language!" Milo called out apologetically hoping to calm the angry crossing guard down.

"The green man is blinking you two!" Sylvia pointed at the light. "We gotta go!" Holding Jody's hand, the girl quickly walked across; Milo following suit. As they did, Elliot watched after them as his lower eye twitched. Of course nobody can see that through his sunglasses but still, his rage can be made out in the clenching of his fists and intense breathing. _That son of a jinx!_ Elliot mentally cursed as he grumbled, turning away so his back is facing the road where the kids are. _Poisoning the minds of kids with his calamity filth! They're too vulnerable around him!_

He gave a frustrated 'hmph!' and was about to stomp off out of rage only for the loud horns of a car to reach his ears. Looking over his shoulder, the green man light is already showing the five-second left countdown. But Milo was bent down and helping Jody retie his shoelaces. The car's blaring horn however made him jump as did Sylvia and Jody.

As if it was Murphy's Law that decided to target the unlucky youths, a car was coming towards them fast; Making things worse, a steamroller was also approaching making Elliot look in disbelief. What is that doing at this side of the street? Since both vehicles were so close to the trio on the road, the two kids started to scream and cling on to Milo who hastily tried to urge them across. But they were too frightened to move. He couldn't just leave them out here. Having no other option, the tween turned to Elliot.

"Elliot! I need a hand with the kids over here!" Milo cried out to the crossing guard who was just as shocked at the sight. "I can't get them to cross by myself! _Please_!" Hesitating for a brief moment, Elliot sprang off into the road and grabbed Jody and Sylvia just as the car and steamroller collided into each other causing a loud crash as beeps sounded from the car being damaged.

Elliot yelped as his cheek and bare arm slid across the concrete causing that painful sensation as ongoing friction against the hard floor burned his delicate skin. He made it across the street with the kids just in time. They were lucky that they managed to take off or they'll be crushed between the unlucky vehicles.

 _Another job gone right._ He thought

Jody and Sylvia took in shaky breaths and sighed in relief. Sylvia looked up at Elliot gratefully as he stood up as Jody looked around as if he were looking for something. "Thanks for saving us Mr Crossing Guard!" She thanked. "We could have been flat as real strawberry waffles out there!"

Elliot chuckled and patted her head. "Just doing my job kid," He winced briefly as he felt his wounded arm being shook by Jody, his face written with anxiety. "Have you seen Milo Mr Crossing Guard?" He cried frantically. "He just disappeared and I can't find him anywhere!" The concern synced to Sylvia and she too looked at Elliot for answers.

The man frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean where is he? He's right behind us-!" The color drained from his face when he saw that Milo was indeed out of sight. Not around and definitely not among them. A rush of feels washed over Elliot like waves crashing on sand destroying a house. "Wasn't he following us just now?!" He spoke to the kids with a rising tone of panic which is very unlike him. "I could have sworn he was gaining up with us!"

Sylvia and Jody exchanged worried looks. "We don't know Mr Crossing Guard sir!" Sylvia exclaimed. "But he was right there when you came to help us!" Whatever annoyance Elliot held towards Milo vanished as complete anxiety filled in... Anxiety becoming horror as the feeling of grave realisation sunk in.

"Oh no." Elliot suddenly found himself sick in the stomach and not wanting to turn around to get a glimpse of the accident on the road. Even if he didn't do so, the voices of alarmed people sounded around him just as the police arrived with an ambulance.

Jody and Sylvia's mother came to collect her children giving Elliot her thanks after hearing that he saved them. The words only went in and out of his ear as he gaped at the crowd surrounding the accident. But he wasn't looking for the victims. He was looking for Milo. The jinx-! No, boy, who helped look out for the children while on the road.

 _Where is he?_ Elliot started feeling what felt like panic for that kid for the first time. _Why would he ditch me with the kids when he just called for help in the first place?_

All it took was the moving away of some people and he got the answer...

Being carefully pulled out by paramedics from the gap inbetween the collided vehicles and placed at a clear area is a thirteen-year old body. Elliot clasped a hand on his chest as he started hyperventilating. His mind being swarmed with distress. No matter how hard he tried to unsee the body as being someone he knew, the mere sight of it forced him to accept whatever is being tossed at him.

Milo lay unmoving on the concrete limp. Blood seeped through the dark pink sweater vest from the open wounds of his body and one of those oversized slippers of his have fallen off in the collision. Blood trickled down his slightly open mouth and wet streaks going down his cheeks showed that he managed to feel the great pain of being crushed by two vehicles head-on.

But the one thing that Elliot saw that is bound to give him months of nightmares is Milo's eyes; Looking as if they've been stretched open, lifelessness replaced the optimistic glow he used to see in the brown pools that now dilated from further injuries sustained.

It sent chills down Elliot's spine the longer he looked into them. His stomach started to churn as the gore feelings settled in and he had to look away. Not that we wanted to keep staring at Milo in his state anyways. Recalling that people are in need to sort things out, Elliot made way to let the uniformed people through.

One dealt with Milo while the rest stood close to the ambulance with emergency equipment in hand. That one paramedic after checking over the terminally injured boy, gave those around him a look of sadness before motioning for his colleagues to bring in a gurney to load the boy in.

Elliot felt like he was about to break. However, he gained enough strength to confront the paramedic. His voice came out shakily as he tried to conceal whatever little hope he had left for the young Murphy. "Is he gonna be okay?" He regretted asking that for all he received for an answer is the paramedic's devastated sigh and gravely spoken words. "He was a good boy, always wearing that smile and keeping his chin up despite the hard times…"

With that, nothing else was said.

The man gently hoisted the bloodied boy up with great care and laid him on the gurney that his colleagues brought out. With a stoic nod, he called for another paramedic and she came; unfolding a white sheet and placing it over Milo's body shielding him from sight. It was only then when the paramedic spoke just as the gurney containing the young Murphy is rolled into the ambulance. "I'm sorry..." Were his last words before he went with his colleagues and took the body away.

Milo Danger Murphy... Is _dead_. Because of Murphy's law.

 ** _Dead_**

Elliot's legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees, his lower lip trembling. His emotions are frozen. He didn't know what to feel; to grieve for the boy he's been rivalling on for months or what. Grief is the obvious choice. The waterworks left his eyes wet as many questions flooded his already stressed brain. No matter how hard he tried to take time to process things, the whole incident kept barging in. Banging on Elliot's brain like an angry mob trying to force their way into a locked house.

 _This isn't supposed to happen! Milo is so young! All Murphy men die of old age but why didn't he?! Why now?! Why like this?!_

The crossing guard's breaths were heavy with grief and distress. Although he disliked Milo a lot because of the chaos he brings, Elliot never truly hated him to the point where he wanted death to be brought upon him.

All he did is keep people safe from his bad luck. Simple as that. But now Elliot realised. It is all a big wrongdoing. In focusing his attention on protecting other people from Murphy's law, he forgot to protect Milo from himself. Why didn't he just grab him along with the kids?! Why... Didn't he look back at Milo's way?

It all sunk into him now. Milo died because of Murphy's Law _and him_. It was all Elliot's fault. His hands are stained with the Murphy's blood. 'Murderer' stamped onto his forehead. Things started to spin as wild visions took place.

Milo's family crying over the loss of their youngest. The funeral being held at the Murphy home as Milo's best friends mourned over the large white lacquer box closed for his body is too bloody to be seen. The fresh soil covering the lowered casket. The tombstone marked with Milo's name as fresh flowers sat in front.

 _ **Milo Danger Murphy**_

 _A beloved son, A boy loved by many_

 _We love you and you will forever be in our hearts_

 _May you rest in peace for all eternity_

"No..." Elliot trembled as he reached out for the tombstone. "This can't be real!" His fingers brushed the rock. "Murphy cannot be dead!" As if his words had an impact on the environment, the world around him started to vanish into black. Elliot is alone. "Hello?!" His voice echoed into nothing. He raised a hand in front of his face. He can still see it as a light shone below his footing but only in his spot. Looking around frantically, Elliot tried to find a way out but to no avail. "Anybody?! Hello?!" His voice sounded panicked. "P-Please! Anyone?! Anybody?!"

Sobbing sounded with footsteps approached him. The audible cracking of bones filled the air as a figure came close making Elliot wince. "W-Who are you?!" He backed away, a hand on his chest. "D-Did you b-bring me here?! Where am I?! Where are we?!" Silence. To Elliot's horror, the figure stepped forward and it was the face he wasn't expecting after the ordeal earlier.

Milo stood before him. His skin white like a corpse and his clothes are all bloody. His cowlick hair stuck out messily in all directions covering a noticeable open gash on his forehead and his limbs cracked with every movement. His eyes are a lifeless black instead of the original brown and they were aimed at Elliot with vengeance.

" **This is between life and death Elliot,** " Milo said the name out with poison as tears rolled down his anguish-filled eyes. " **How could you leave me to die out there?!"** He slowly advanced towards the crossing guard as Elliot hastily backed away. " **Did my life not matter to you?! Did your protecting the people thing not include me?!** "

Elliot's mouth shuddered as he tried to speak but Milo cut him off harshly.

" **What did I ever do to you?!** " He yelled. " **I know I'm a _jinx_ but I'd _never hurt anyone on purpose_!** " He fell to his knees as the venom in his voice faded. "Did I?" His voice soft as Milo tightly shut his eyes. "I guess…I did. And I've never known,"

He looked up at Elliot, the blackness in his eyes are gone but the brown eyes were filled with sad guilt; Something Elliot never thought he'd see in the optimistic kid. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." The words came out like a whisper as he buried his face in his hands, whimpering. "It's just that…I don't like it here.. My body hurts. I'm scared. And I'm all _alone_. I made my family and friends heartbroken and I can't do anything about it." His teary gaze never left Elliot's. "I'm sorry Elliot. It wasn't your fault, I take back what I said. I..."

As the sight of him tore at his heart, Elliot out of instinct, quickly wrapped the 'dead' boy in an embrace which surprised him. Hugging Milo isn't on his to-do list but he knew that since it was his negligence that cost the boy his life, comforting him is the least he could do.

He cringed at how cold Milo's skin is but he didn't budge. Instead, his brace around the younger grew tighter. "No Milo, if anyone's sorry, _it's me_." Elliot firmly assured him. "I was thinking too much about myself." Tears welled in his eyes. "I was so engrossed in protecting people from Murphy's law that I didn't protect you from it. I thought you could take care of yourself and-!" Elliot shook his head and sighed. "Geez I can't say anymore,"

Elliot sat both him and Milo upright so that they're facing eye to eye. His hands squeezed on Milo's shoulders and his head lowered, touching foreheads with the boy's. "I'm very sorry Murphy... " He choked on sobs. "You had a whole life ahead of you! And I made it short! **You died because of me!** " Milo opened his mouth to speak but Elliot shushed him. "Don't deny it! I didn't bother to check on you! I didn't grab you from the road with the kids! I just left you there!"

His body heavily shook from crying so much and it took him a while to regain his strength to face the boy once more. "I'm sorry," He apologised again, turning his head away. "And I don't blame ya if you don't forgive me and drag me to the Flames,"

His eyes glanced sideways at Milo and to his shock, the boy was _smiling_. It wasn't a crazed smile but a _forgiving_ one. Elliot couldn't take it. "Why?" He whispered inaudibly and felt Milo nestle close to him, enjoying the warmth of his arms. "Are you so forgiving?" He ran his fingers across the brown hair and rested his chin on Milo's head. "I don't deserve it. You're not even resting in peace like everyone thought you were,"

"Dad says to never hold a grudge against someone who's done something wrong to you," Milo calmly confessed. "Been doing that for ages and the one time I did hold a grudge, I didn't like the feeling. So I stuck to dad's advice. And as for resting in peace..." He paused. "I don't need to,"

Elliot's head shot up. "What did you say?" Milo laughed at his expression. "I don't need to rest in peace," He simply said making Elliot incredulous. "Are you kidding me Murphy?!" Elliot exclaimed. "You're like here stuck in Limbo and you're not going up there?!"

He pointed upwards.

"I don't understand you kid! You should be up there! Happy and not looking like this!" He winced as Milo shifted a bit and his bones cracked once more. "Don't waste your time here. Just get up there and live your new life!"

"No." Was Milo's answer.

 _Why?!_ Elliot wanted to pull his hair out at the boy's sudden stubbornness. He clearly didn't want him to keep staying in a state like this. As if he could read Elliot's mind, Milo simply stood up and poked Elliot's head. "If you're wondering why, it's because all of this, is all in your head." Elliot blinked. "Wait, what now?"

"This is all in your head Elliot," Milo's voice was serenely calm. "And you are _waking up_... "

 _Waking up..._ _Waking up..._

* * *

The constant ringing of the alarm clock caused Elliot to sit upright in shock with a scream. Beads of sweat trickled down as he looked around wildly. He was in his bedroom. On his bed. The sun shone through the curtains and the usual stop sign laid on the spot against his bedframe. The memories of Milo remained fresh in his mind and Elliot wondered if he had passed out.

 _This is all in your head Elliot, and you are waking up_

Milo's words rang in his head as he recalled. "Is all that a dream?" He wondered aloud and stood up. Everything seemed real enough. He could touch the furniture. He tried pinching himself. It was definitely a wild nightmare. _Yet it felt so real_. Wait! If all that is a dream then... Elliot knew just what he had to do to make sure.

After getting dressed in his uniform and having breakfast, the first thing Elliot did was run to the Murphy home. It was Saturday and there's no school today so Milo's bound to be at home. _Or so,_ Elliot thought.

Halting in front of the doorstep leading to the rather large house, Elliot rang the doorbell and crossed his fingers tightly. He bit his lower lip and started shaking as seconds passed without an answer. It felt like hours in torture until Elliot heard the voice that sounded like heaven.

"Coming!"

Milo's voice sounded from behind the door and _it sounded very alive_. Bearing it's usual optimism and was livelier than when he first talked to Elliot as a lost soul. **_He's alive..._** Elliot felt himself laughing in joy as the door opened; Milo standing in front with glee. Perfectly fine, unscathed and... Perfectly fine!

Seeing the crossing guard at his door made Milo surprised but he was nonetheless happy to have a visitor. "Hey Elliot! What brings you here-!" His words were cut short when Elliot tackled him into a death hug. The young man was laughing tears of joy as he smothered Milo with kisses that really shocked the younger. "You're alive! Thank God you're alive!" Elliot kept repeating as he continued rubbing his cheek against Milo's face.

The thirteen-year old was surprised to say the least but sensing the relief radiating from him, Milo melted into the brace, returning it with a smile. "I don't know what's gotten into you Elliot," Milo laughed as the latter continued to smother him. "But whatever it is, it must have involved me or something!"

His forehead creased into a frown and seriousness overcame the longer the hugs lasted.

"Okay seriously Elliot, I'm getting worried about you. Do you mind telling me about whatever problem you had that makes you, I dunno, huggy towards me all of a sudden?"

Finally letting him go, Elliot gave a smirk of doubt. "Nah I don't think it's a good idea to tell ya Murphy," He laughed nervously as Milo lowered a brow and shrugged. "Well that's fine with me Elliot," He smiled and led Elliot inside. "Why don't you come and stay for breakfast? Made the eggs and bacon myself! Ooh! And Zack and Melissa are here too! It'll be fun!"

The younger boy rambled on about visitors for breakfast while Elliot smiled on feeling for the first time, happiness around Milo who was just as eager to have him as company. Even before the whole nightmare took place. They're going to be great friends. And Elliot is definitely in the right place of heart to treasure that for always; All the while protecting people _and_ Milo from the calamities that is Murphy's law.


End file.
